


魔界翻车之旅

by Okra_okra



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Multi, Other, 人外, 轮奸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okra_okra/pseuds/Okra_okra
Summary: 但丁部分是我姐妹Emma写的。但丁被红蜥蜴操，维吉尔被剪刀怪榨精的故事
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 24





	魔界翻车之旅

但丁高高地撅着屁股，被一只巨大的红蜥蜴摁在胯下狠狠操干着。赤裸的蜜色身体上满是魔物黏稠未干的精液和斑驳的血痂。  
长满倒刺的巨大生殖器不容抗拒地在男人布满血痕的臀缝间抽插，短硬的倒刺每每从小穴里勾出一大截肉红色的还在蠕动的肠子，又在但丁浑身颤抖的高亢尖泣中狠狠撞了回去，用力之大把半魔顶得整个身子都往上一窜，不知泄了多少回的阴茎在短短数秒内完成了勃起射精再勃起的动作，成功地逼出了一连串夹杂着骂声的求饶。  
可是蜥蜴形态的魔物又哪里听得懂人类的语言，它只是迷恋于今晚捕获的猎物高热舒服到窒息内部，充盈在空间里的哭泣和呻吟只是在此之上的催化剂，引诱得红蜥蜴把男人的上半身压在满是汗液精液和尿液的土地上，只抓着肥厚柔软到不可思议的屁股用力地朝两边掰开，将坚硬的体壳抵上臀尖，伴随着一声清晰的撕裂声，把两颗巨大球囊挤进了但丁被彻底插爆的屁眼，而坚硬滚烫的龟头也好巧不巧顶上了但丁体内的死穴，敏感娇嫩的前列腺几乎是瞬间就被强烈的冲击彻底捣烂。疼到了极点，大脑自动屏蔽了撕心裂肺的痛，取而代之的恐怖快感汹涌地让但丁猛翻白眼，胡乱抠挖着地面，连指甲盖倒翻起来也无心留意，脸上泪水口水流了一滩，周身的肌肉拉扯到几乎崩断，濒死般高高仰起脑袋，从喉咙深处爆发出绝望的嘶吼。  
啊啊啊啊———放过我———要死掉了————  
但丁紫红的阴茎骤然一弹，而后喷泉一样淅淅沥沥的尿液流个不停。那根狰狞的生殖器还在不知疲惫地耕作着，它用力挤开了高潮中痉挛不止的肠肉没有章法的搅弄，在但丁崩溃的尖叫中把他推上了又一层高潮。传奇猎魔人失神地大敞着腿，屁股抖动着喷出一大股一大股糜烂的骚水，嘴里的声音逐渐变轻，空白一片的大脑忘记了一切，整个人仿佛一个无底的肉穴，不知餍足地渴求被快感刺穿，从但丁性感的薄唇中，开始溢出甜腻到发痒的呻吟。  
魔界的夜还很长。

维吉尔被钉在地上，肩胛骨和膝盖都被巨大的剪刀两端穿透，腹部还斜插着一把。他啐出一口血，逐渐模糊的视线瞥向另一边，在那里可怜的但丁已经被红蜥蜴操得浪叫连连，一句foolish的嘲讽还没吐出口，维吉尔就因为腹部剪刀的拔出而一口血噎在喉咙里难以发声。  
Death scissors虚无缥缈地身子覆盖了上来，伴随着凄厉的女声蹿入耳道。维吉尔皱起眉来，思考着对方的意图，入目就是那张阴森的白面具，无机质的苍白嘴唇竟然压了上来，看起来像是要亲吻维吉尔。蓝人嫌恶地偏开头，女声音调陡然拔高，Death scissors的面部血色蔓延逐渐狰狞，她瘦长的骨手撬开维吉尔的唇齿，碾过舌根往喉咙里挤，男人干呕不断，喉管肌肉反射性地蠕动着却完全无法阻止指节的深入，锐利的指尖划破了柔嫩的肉壁反溢出鲜血充斥口腔。  
维吉尔发出无意义地嘶嘶声，紧闭的眸子里溢出些许生理性的泪水，却在心里嗤笑只是这种程度吗。紧接着裤子被撕裂的声音就让他睁开了眼睛，Death scissors黑色躯体烟雾一般覆盖住他的下半身，起先只是有凉意划过阴茎和大腿根部，激起了维吉尔一阵的鸡皮疙瘩。片刻后他的下体就被包裹在一个冰凉却意外柔软紧致的地方。那里开始蠕动着吮吸他的阴茎，一个正常的男人是绝对无法在这样的刺激下保持平静，何况维吉尔的一半还是放纵情欲的恶魔。  
然而对于维吉尔来说，被一个低等的恶魔压制着勃起绝对是一种耻辱，他挣扎着想要蓄起最后一丝魔力脱离剪刀的控制。卡在喉咙里的手指在他刚有一点动作的时候，又狠厉地往里塞了塞。被从内部破开的剧痛让男人重新倒回了地上。  
Death scissors发出一声近似愉悦的尖叫，她的面容重归平静，一遍飘动着身子一遍继续操入手指，似乎食道挤压着指尖的感觉让她感觉到舒适。维吉尔难以承受她快乐的结果，含着他阴茎的地方开始变得冷热交替，内膜快速地震动着紧紧黏住柱身，敏感的龟头更是有柔软的肉刺不时扫过，更为夸张的是对方竟然将两个饱满的睾丸也一同包裹了进去。即使面前是宛若幽灵的恶魔，维吉尔依旧抵挡不住这个高级飞机杯的高马力刺激，不多时便抽搐着腿根射了出来。粘稠的精液在喷溅在内壁上的瞬间就被吸收殆尽。  
在不应期的浆糊状思维中，维吉尔抓到了那一丝转瞬即逝的思绪。他想起来，高级恶魔不止是血液，精液中也蕴含着巨大的魔力，Death scissors是想吸尽他的精液。  
。。。  
在不知道第几次被强制射精后，维吉尔转向一旁不知道被几个红蜥蜴轮奸过的但丁，他满肚子精液在被巨大的阴茎抽插的同时被带出，前面被利爪抓得满是血痕的那根东西还颤颤巍巍地留着水儿。正好但丁迷蒙的视线也转向这边，维吉尔颤抖着嘴唇对对方说道：  
我是1  
END－


End file.
